borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fryguy42
Click here to upgrade to Borderlands Wikia ''Nyew Look. | info-c = #000000 | info-fc = ##eb7110 }} archive link dry-erase board blah blah blah choice #1 choice #2 choice #3 choice #4 Thank you. |info-c = #8A4117 |info-fc = #000000 }} BBoS #11 Not looking for direct credit :P but I did this mission back in June. Dr.F must have forgot to cross it off the list back then. I think EndoMus came in and cleaned up the stragglers that may have been posted after that time. just letting you know, again not looking for credit. 20:53, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :HUA! 21:14, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Aries Screencap I posted the equiped Aries screencap on the talk page, thought it would be better there. :an unequipped, cropped version would be better still. 01:07, November 7, 2011 (UTC) thank you, jebn. i was actually looking for an un-''equipped image of said weapon. the existing pic shows an extremely high damage aries pegged at level 55, which some readers may find... disheartening... as the other (actual) level 55 aries' are ''half or less your example's damage. still, nice find. i, too, am partial to long-barreled revolvers sans scopes. i agree with envy in that they make my hunter look "badass." 22:03, November 7, 2011 (UTC) chat Sorry if I said something to offend you. 23:43, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :whatchoo talkin' 'bout, veg?? I was editing from the library, lost out to a reservation, and had just a few seconds to fire off a "c'ya" before I got shut down. (Having a bit of a tiff with my isp, don'tcha know.) We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow, mate. 23:59, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to here that. I did not get the c'ya, so did not know. Taught you left cause a sum'tin I say'd. :P 00:19, November 8, 2011 (UTC) harrison Ok im happy :D :good. :) 21:36, November 15, 2011 (UTC) The Crow's Nest Hi, I just downloaded TCN, but I haven't the slightest clue how to install it. Can you help? :D Thanks. Auntarie 14:55, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :hello, auntarie. welcome to the world of End-User Created Content. you are correct in your post to Forum:Custom_Maps:_best_thing_since_sliced_bread?. you will need to install the oasis prior to installing any other 3PDLC. you will likely also have to install dr. zed's patch, which is commonly attached to 3pdlc files like the oasis. it has been the better part of a year since i downloaded and installed any 3pdlc, mate, and i was never very good at it in the first place. i often use the "carrot-and-stick" method with my pc: eat the carrot and poke at my pc with the stick until it complies. that said, the most important step may be to simply follow the "read me" directions included with the downloads word-for-word. also, i was in the habit of bypassing auto-installers, simply copy/pasting the .rar files to my desktop, unzipping them, and placing the files where they belong. if you have any troubles feel free to let me know, or create a forum asking for assistance. good luck, and enjoy. 21:30, November 18, 2011 (UTC) So I installed Oasis, and it seems to work just fine. But for TCN the foldets in which I have to copy stuff (example: Place SofaKingGood.UPK in C:/Program Files/2k Games/Borderlands/WillowGame/CookedPC if you bought retail). Yeah, I don't have those directories. Neither 2k Games, nor Steam. What do I do now? Auntarie 08:22, November 19, 2011 (UTC) And another thing, I checked my installation folder/WillowGame/CookedPC and it had files of the same type (.upk), so is the aforementioned just an inappropriate way to say "installation directory"? Auntarie 08:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :my expertise is all tapped out, mate. i took the liberty of creating a help desk forum to solicit the community for aid in installing your 3PDLC. good luck and have fun. 20:33, November 20, 2011 (UTC) wahhh.. i've tried several times to bump up your dlc4 forum page and it wont let me. did you do something to it so that only you can edit it? YCANIHASNOBUMP? /sad. 04:45, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :did you try the *bump button? 06:26, November 21, 2011 (UTC) yus, i just remembered this has happened before because wikia likes to not let me publish things every now and then. 21:29, November 21, 2011 (UTC) undo please summarize if new (better for sysops to always). 21:48, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :summaries are always left for undone edits that appear to have been made in good faith. in this case the edit did not appear to be in good faith as the UC removed all category templates from the page. this edit was either a mistake, which i fixed, or minor vandalism, for which i rather graciously declined to smack the UC upside the head with a banstick for. 20:15, November 26, 2011 (UTC) i misspoke. summarize all undo if sysop. 01:29, November 30, 2011 (UTC) new haiku U. 757 noted. we are trying V2.0, available only @ blands wiki for a limited time. - The Ë'''vil Dr. F Popular Belief I don't ever think that it was widely believed that BL2 for the PC would support split screen without a normally reliable source stating so first. It was erroneously reported as such by IGN first, beliefs followed. It wasn't an unsubstantiated rumor. Shouldn't the BL2 note on the matter reflect that? 12:40, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Image Orphanage I don't follow. Do you mean This image? Because I put that in the New Haven page. --The Milkman 09:10, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :nup. not the new haven pic. the panda head pic that i posted on your talky was flagged for deletion because it was unused. as stated, i moved it there to ''un''orphan it. if it is no longer needed / desired let me know and it will be deleted. thanks, much. 23:08, December 2, 2011 (UTC) My page wiped My first vandal on my user page. I almost feel honored :P 22:41, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Rejoice not, O Regular Contributor, for thy helpful and well-reasoned edits have drawn the ire of '''Vandlor! Chieftain of the Trollkind, Maester of the Juvenile Kindred, Protector of the Basement Dwellers, and Lord of Lulz! Do NOT feel honored, thou greeter, but feel privileged and grateful that Vandlor saw fit to visit your meager userpage with neither His righteous Opinions of Race nor His subjective Flames of Uncertainty and Doubt! Now flee, greeter! Flee, and edit no more! 23:55, December 5, 2011 (UTC) DLC4 WOW. when ya said you were going to fill in some of the Robolution pages I had no ideaer ya were gonna go all fancy on 'um :P. That looks like a lot of work. Had no idea the pages were that lacking in content, though i admit I didnt have a chance to look them over either. If i could nominate you for UoTM, i would, just for that. 04:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :thank you, veg, for the nod. the hardest part, really, is getting the skags and spiderants to sit still and smile for pictures. the bandits are easy. i just hold a squeaky toy over the camera and they stand rapt. there's still plenty of work to be done. images of the different claptraps, hyperion soldiers, mission rewards... the damn rakk-trap hive won't stand still for pics... badass psycho-traps try to eat me whenever i say "cheese..." i haven't the slightest idea what a hyperion sapper does... don't get me started on the rakk-traps... and there's still a lot of missing info, stuff we don't even have listed, like the dead rakk-trap hive, the saying on the rakk-trap hive's butt, the mines that the minac drops. I'm not even going to touch the crate locations. it's gonna take a few more playthrough's. and you know how much i love this dlc. 04:36, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, since you know wha' neez ta be did, you sound like the man/woman/child/thing for the j.o.b. :P looking at some of the pics you posted, as many times as i have played DLC 4, i never noticed the Trap'ed objects such as the rocks and cactus. That is not good on my part, Doh ! -- 04:53, December 15, 2011 (UTC) accidental content wipe Hi. I recently tried to change an entry for the Tetanus Warrens Weapons Crate Location page, but I think I deleted some important information because the now no information is showing up on the page. Before there were links and text, now nothing. My sincerest apologies. ): :no worries, dotonesixtwo. anything that has been done can be un''done. and has, in this case. we (the wiki) appreciate the map listing the chest locations in the tetanus warrens. however, the way that the image was displayed does not conform to wiki standards. kindly upload the image to the wiki for proper display. thanks, much. 21:04, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Heyooo! Long time no talk :) Im back cause I heard there was gonna be a Borderlands sequel. Remember the legendary weapons idea thread? Good times. A Lonely Nomad 21:53, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :nomad's back, y'all! colon closed parentheses a sequel, you say? tell me more... you used to ''own the nlwi's, cap'n. i'm still getting hits on that thread, and i'm still working on it. it's going to be fun scrubbing all of the new stuph in bl2 for nlwi's. i'm taking preemptive credit for "sexual tyrannosaurus." welcome back, mate. now get out and push! 03:31, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::PA! HE TOOK MY MIDGET! :c 03:45, December 19, 2011 (UTC) L69 Lady Finger! Smokin' Jesus etc., etc. And with x2 corrosive, even. Did you convince Moe to drop that?? Dämmerung 00:02, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :i did. you may be surprised to know that moe is actually a quite intelligent and reasonable person to deal with. we sat down for a beer or three and really hit it off. then i shot him in the face with my new cobra. grabbed a few more LF's, too, shock, double, etc. still need a blast. i wonder if it can come with a blade...? 00:22, December 29, 2011 (UTC) frynote: i don't mod. everything i find / post is from the game, albeit probably found while playing 3PDLC. : Pretty sure that LF can spawn with any accessory in PT2 and beyond. Stabilizer would be my dream pick. Dämmerung 00:28, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Breasts. That is all. 23:18, January 5, 2012 (UTC) it wouldn't do to forget the token fuckup edit. The bukkit has returned. We're all doomed. 23:29, January 5, 2012 (UTC) RE; missing info Hi Fryguy. I'm not familiar with that daily report, but because it comes from community@wikia.com, I would recommend sending an email to that address (or using , which goes to the same place - the Community Support team) asking what's wrong. You specifically mentioned needing the number of views. All Wikia wikis are tracked by Quantcast, so you can check daily page views, visits and people (uniques) at http://www.quantcast.com/borderlands.wikia.com Hope that helps. Keep up the great work you guys are doing! Borderlands was my favorite game of 2009. Can't freaking wait for the sequel. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:04, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :thanksfor the swift response, joe, and for the link. central has my email; hopefully this can be resolved quickly. in the meantime i'll see what quantcast has to say. it will do well to have their site as a backup incase this bug occurs again. good gaming. 00:56, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Bumper stickers I'm curious how to make the "bumper stickers" such as "has completed --- DLC" and others. I would like to dress up my user page. Thanks.PrissyB*tch :hiya, prissy. welcome to the wiki. we call 'em "userboxes," or ubx's for short. you can find a gallery of ubx's that have been released to the public domain in the userbox gallery. you can copy / paste the or you can get fancy and crack into source mode and tweak them to your liking. some users don't overly mind it if you borrow their own custom-made ubx's, but discretion is the better part of wiki editing. enjoy. 03:15, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey there P.B. I can also help you with UBX's if you like, though you seem to have some skill with wiki code already. You may also copy and alter any UBX on my page if you like. -- 04:03, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Grenade party Applause. That is all. Dämmerung 21:19, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :i'd like to thank all my friends and family that supported me. i love you, mom! and, of course, the 4N631 above, without whom none of this would be possible... 21:26, January 15, 2012 (UTC) bbos #10 taking credit all by yourself? no one helped? 00:09, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :figure out who helped, if anybody, and feel free to add them. 00:11, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Dazed and confused It works a treat on Turrets, too, which I never fail to find hilarious. I'll cook up a page on Daze. Will prevent cut and paste between Bash, Aerial Impact, Striking, Dramatic Entrance, and Mind Games n-factorial times. Dämmerung 00:41, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :i agree that daze does warrant its own (albeit small) page. it is a status effect, and a useful one at that. thanks, much. 00:44, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Any suggestions for status-effect-page prior art, before I start sandboxing? Dämmerung 00:46, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :"sandboxing" was exactly what i was going to mention. a (prospective) new page like this is best done in the same manner that the grenade pages were done. the most likely image would be of a dazed enemy. don't recall any on the wiki atm. 00:50, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Crippled is kinda sorta prior art, but it's a player status, not an enemy status. Oh, well. I'll cook up something, and then everybody can throw rocks at it. Dämmerung 00:56, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :please make a page including all status effects and affects. overwrite crippled or fry will do it for us. this would help consolidation _and_ standardization. 01:06, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Status uffects will be included as well. But seriously. I don't see Daze and Cripple as easily being shoehorned into the same bucket. One is an enemy state, and invites discussion on how to introduce the state, what to expect from foes afflicted with the state, and what to do with said foes. The other is a player state, and invites very different discussion. It'd be like listing Bloodwing in a Category:Flying Enemies. Dämmerung 01:29, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :the recent changes are concurrent with ongoing chat with the good doctor via gmail chat. would you care to take the discussion to wikiachat? i'm there now. i'll see if the doctor in. 01:32, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Real time communication! How quaint!! I have to run out for groceries: see y'all in thirty, perhaps. Otherwise, y'all figure out the right thing. Dämmerung 01:34, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :looks like neither doc nor myself will be on chat tonite. hit me up tomorrow on wikichat and we'll thrash out the details. 02:39, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Hammering out something Q&D in scratchspace now. Talk to you tomorrow. Oh, I was wrong: players can be Dazed. By Tankensteins. Not sure if any other way. Dämmerung 03:00, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Here's a first cut. Tear it up. Dämmerung 06:38, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :looking quite spiff so far. 22:06, January 19, 2012 (UTC) You scared me Nobody knows me over at the Fallout wikia. Also, what's this about? "DeathclawAlpha smells like popcorn This user is now pissed!" DeathclawAlpha 03:32, January 19, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: And now I've apparently been "Claptrapped." : Fry has ten thousand eyes. Blame Peaches the Radroach. She tattled on you. Dämmerung 03:44, January 19, 2012 (UTC) this user accepts no responsibility for any ill side effects afflicted by this userpage. that said, whatever you do, do not, under any circumstances, click on "the clap" userbox. you've been warned. 04:01, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :(Примечание от Злой доктор Ф - to answer your question DA, ) asking favour any chance i can get you to start uploading scads and scores of images again? i _really_ miss that. 00:33, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :it's a deal, but only if i can get you to leave overly sarcastic messages on my talk page. i never get enough of that. :V 00:37, January 24, 2012 (UTC) special page. 03:39, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Holy Crap. Should I do something about that? 02:07, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :by all means, have at it, cap'n. unused images need to be tagged with . recently added orphan pics, especially ones from uc's or new users, should be moved to the owner's talkpages accompanied by a note. thanks much. 23:37, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Wait, can't I just delete the older images myself? 02:07, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :i'm sure you'll have that pleasure soon enough; after the seven day speedydelete notification expires. we're simply giving the owners due notice of the pending deletion, and a chance to use the pics. 02:50, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Cleanup in Aisle 6 There's some recent crap on Talk:Class Mod that I can't unroll. It's triggering the "Spam protection filter." Maybe somebody with magical secret admin powers will have more success than I've had. Dämmerung 17:28, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Odd, I had to rollback it. Undo triggered the spam filter. That being said, I petition to give Daem rollback privileges. 18:03, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I promise to use my newfound great strength only for good, never for evil! Dämmerung 18:11, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Wrong. Upon gaining rollback powers, your alignment shifts to Lawful Evil. 19:41, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Flaregun You sure it doesn't arc? I just took my Eridian Soldier through ZI, and he cooked Frankenbill and a couple of Tankensteins by arcing Flaregun shots over terrain. (Took forever. Underpowered weapon. Did more net damage with contact incen grenades, running out to regen them by activating Grenadier with a dead zed.) Cheap shots, sure, but that's my style. Dämmerung 07:09, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :fun fact: a 5/5 high velocity sucks the arc right outta this bad boy at med-long distances. :/ 07:36, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :: High Velocity does funky things to the curve of a Wave Blaster, too. Changes the wavelength! Pity that the blue doesn't shift violet. Dämmerung 07:46, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :if it shifted violet we wouldn't be able to see it. science is fun! yay! i'd settle for the green to shift blue or orange. i'm tripping over mega cannon(s) and stampeding spatter guns but I can't find a fireball or a firebomb to save my virtual life. 08:00, January 29, 2012 (UTC) postscript: try the flaregun with the +60% damage buff of a good eridian loyalty mod. it's a beautiful thing. : My Eridian girl's a Tempest (fifth line Shock resistance). A lot easier to find, and amplifies all the best Eridians. The Soldier in play was a Shock Trooper, similar story. Suboptimal against Frankenbill, though, to be sure. Dämmerung 16:25, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Matchmaking I agree, I think he'd make a great partner in coop. He'd take out the ones I miss from a'far. 04:44, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I'd give that little grey guy a home, but one of my boys already hogs the mini Glock, while the other inexplicably has become some sort of gun-control cat (most upsetting as you can well imagine). I hope yours finds a good home with somebody with a reloading press. Dämmerung 04:48, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Circle of Death Hi, I was just in the process of wikifying a contributor's edits when I thought: Does this article really need a cheap strategy like that? Auntarie 08:21, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :As far as I'm concerned, it is not for us to judge of the "cheapness" of a strategy. IMO, if it is relevant, then it belongs. Our job is to maintain a certain level of standard in how the information is presented/organized. As a matter of fact, I'm glad I read this article, and I think I might try it next time :D happypal (talk • ) 11:26, February 6, 2012 (UTC) we run a fine line on this wiki when it comes to presenting "cheats" and "exploits" as "fact." phenomena such as craw's "glitch spot" or the hole in the armoury floor are necessary evils as they are well-known, umm... i like to call them "developer screw-ups;" makes it easier on my conscience for using them. that said, i don't believe that "cheap" strategies belong on a fact-based wiki such as ours. i'd leave them for the talk page or the game forums. (some official game forums offer permabans for listing cheats and exploits on their forums as it often violates their ToA.) 21:38, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :I understand your argument, but I'd still argue that a "method to cheat" remains a fact. It is ugly, but it exists. That and we aren't a game forum. We aren't necessarily here to promote "fair" gameplay, or to exist within the boundaries of "not cheating". Our entire mechanics sections were reversed engineered from hacking, and I think there are even a few pages here and there on how to mod weapons. Again, I get your view, and I don't think there is a real point to further argue over the subject: I am pleased with the current status of the page, and it would appear so would you. happypal (talk • ) 08:52, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Ledgy's and Pearly's ideas Seeing as I just drew you attention. In the past 2½ weeks I've become quit proficient with "Gun Smiting" (still not the best but working on it). As your posts on the forum depict, new ideas for weapons. How about starting a poll or something on all those posts concerning who's idea is best and I'll create the winners' weapon? Nice competition and of course fun for people to see their Borderlands weapon dream come to fruition, not? I... I am the King! 22:57, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :hello. in bygone days i was in the habit of awarding Leggy's, awards to my personal favorite weapon of the month. and another of our local code monkeys, User:Mr. Zaph, came along and started bringing the NWLIs to life, much to the delight of the ideas' submitters. (see the weapon pairings Hänsel & Gretel and the DV88 Magnum.) ultimately, public interest waned, and the leggy's (and zaph) went the way of the dozens of daily posts the forums were getting. the occasional new edit raises the profile of the NWLIs for a few days then they fall back into dreamless sleep awaiting another random edit or for me get motivated and clean up / add discussion links. that said, i anticipate a resurgence in traffic when BL2 drops. in the by and by, feel free to amuse yourself with animating your favorite NWLIs. i'm sure the community, myself included, would love to see their ideas come to life in-game! 21:14, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Interesting enough, how about this: you (and maybe some others) select the best ideas (like you did in the past) and just PM me saying I need to get off me lazy ass and start working! I... I am the King! 21:32, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :i just had a rather spiff idea. what say that i turn the link images (at the top of the page) and the edit link (fixed to the right side / top page) into actual NWLI images? i'll start with the pistols (hansel), combat rifles (gretel), snipes (vigilante), and launchers (stingray). that would be sure to raise interest and please both the original posters and the current code monkey. that means we'll need images for the rest of the weapons / items: *CR / machine gun *shotgun *smg *eridian *grenade *class mod *shield i'd like to leave the selection of the ideas up to you as i find myself rather biased (to wanting to see all of mine! made real. *laughs). have fun! now get out and push! 21:44, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll select some random weapon ideas for those (including one of yours). I... I am the King! 16:34, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :::(Update) :::Just picked one, I marked it (bookmark), I'll start off with that one. I found it to... recall, good memory's... :) However I'll get on it tomorrow. I... I am the King! 18:15, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Scratch all the above said. I have a better idea! (which is also profitable for me) :::You see I am currently constructing my own unique 3PDLC mappack, as Gearbox did I to want to add custom pearlescents and legendary's. Now I have the pearls pretty much covered (keeping to my own ideas), however I still need ideas for some specific ledgy's, how about holding a contest about who can come up with the best and most suitable ledgy idea? It'll encourage and pump the community I'd say. :::I need the following: ::#An idea for a Maliwan combat rifle. ::#An idea for a S&S combat shotgun. ::#An idea for a Jakobs repeater pistol. ::#An idea for a Atlas machine pistol. ::#An idea for a Torgue revolver. Can you organise such event? Cuz I realy need them guns for my pack to come to fruition. Also, yeah, repalce the old pic's with my new content, that'll do the trick. I... I am the King! 11:26, February 14, 2012 (UTC) thoughts: *are you still planning to "bring to life" other users' ideas as well as your own? i applaud your initiative and imagination in creating new weps for your dlc but i wish the newli's to remain a community page and would rather not see the opening page of the newli's to become a jaegerfest. *the sheer number of submissions make a contest rather unwieldy. and i'm not sure the newli's have a high enough profile given the wiki's current state (in the doldrums, waiting for bl2). in lieu of a contest how 'bout a forum page, starting with a call out to the community for new submissions or arguments why their favorite newli would be a likely candidate for your new dlc? i'm sure that not many pc users (present company included), or any other platform for that matter, would pass on the opportunity for their ideas to be included in an upcoming 3pdlc. *is "the flak" shotty still flagged for creation? further discussion on the specifics to be continued, hinging on your approval of the concept. 23:04, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok the flak will be created, to bad for the contest. I really need some input, not some jiberjaber about "How a gun should spew sheep", but rather having a good thought over, how Gearbox would have made them, or something. I... I am the King! 16:12, February 15, 2012 (UTC) thumb|right :i am simply offering the concept of a forum not in replacement of a contest but as a viable version of said contest. the rules, as would be the forum, would be yours. hence the "further discussion on the specifics to be continued, hinging on your approval of the concept" part. one such rule i had already anticipated was that ideas submitted must need be allowed by current game mechanics. of course, the final decision on that matter would be yours as the best qualified to decide what you can and can't do in your dlc. further, i would suggest limiting the actual contest forum to links directed to the appropriate newli page edit vice actual suggestions cluttering the forum (i.e. the submitter would post his/her/its idea to the newli forum and place a link on your contest forum.), perhaps accompanied by a brief summary, flattery, bribe, etc. :if you like i can create the forum, set up a viable format, rules, etc., bump it with links from all of the newli pages, then turn it over to you for the appropriate level of mongering. just say the word. 00:53, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :If you would, please do. Since you have more power and more charisma on this wiki. Your word would reach the other wikia members more firmly. It would be much appreciated. When you make a forum page, I'll add criteria about what kind of weapons I would like to see. I... I am the King! 07:06, February 17, 2012 (UTC) flattery will get you new forum pages. it's done. it's all yours, cap'n. have at it! good luck and have fun. 23:20, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks, as soon as the required material is gathered, I shalt continue my questé to finish the intro area for my map. I... I am the King! 23:56, February 17, 2012 (UTC) BL2 pic About that one you uploaded recently, does that mean the pre-orders are here? Auntarie 17:07, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :yup. several game outlets started offering pre-order shortly after the "fall 2012" release date was announced / presumed. game stop, best buy, amazon, et al. it's safe to assume that the company offering the pre-order for $10k was doing so for the free publicity. 21:25, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Have I been missing too long? 81.1 fire rate on an Anarchy? Is this a gearcalc calculation? I would LOVE to see an in game Anarchy with a better rate of fire than 13.5? Do you have pics? 10:29, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :i'm not mechanic, but i'm pretty sure that four projectiles spitting out at an 81.1 RoF would break my game. the accuracy ranges have been corrected accordingly, thanks. 22:57, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Not a problem, I am notorious for pointing stuff out. 09:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) we're blue da ba deee 23:18, February 21, 2012 (UTC) OMG ty so much raz... My wife sings that song everytime the word blue comes up. Before today, I had no reference. 09:08, February 22, 2012 (UTC) err, it was annoying before... now its just obnoxious. 09:09, February 22, 2012 (UTC) #41 on list of 100 Worst Songs Evar Dämmerung 01:51, February 24, 2012 (UTC) in order to save this usertalk page, we had to destroy it http://borderlands.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:I_am_the_best_robot&diff=221999&oldid=221972 if ya know what I'm sayin' Dämmerung 01:15, February 24, 2012 (UTC) *gasp. did iiii do thaaaat?? thanks, mate. i edited an older.... edit. must've ignored the flashing lights and sirens. 01:18, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :: i was just poppin' to use my brand spankin' new rollbaX0r powers, too. nuts. next time. Dämmerung 01:26, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :rollbackers get half price games at all participating Game Stop locations. also BOGO Spicy Chicken Cool Wraps at Chick-Fil-A. just stop in, jump over the counter, brandish a fire extinguisher, and tell them your username. 01:34, February 24, 2012 (UTC) international spelling international spelling favours the original provided it is not text derived from the game. 15:12, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :i've grown rather fond of finding extra u's in my wikia soup. however, i was not aware that the term "installment" had an alternative int'l spelling. pre-undo I searched the interwebs for "instalment" (single l), found nothing but the "ll" version, and chalked it up to a typo. new day, new thing learned. ty. 15:35, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::"instaullmeunt." works for me! gots that international flava. Dämmerung 15:39, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, that one-ell installlment is new to my eyes. My least favourite UK spelling is "connexion," which looks like a trade name for a cable television company. conneXionTM Dämmerung 17:09, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat I was looking at the chat help page at wikia chat and saw that there are actually a bunch of fancy emotocons that can be used in other than the standard ones ive seen used. Alot of them work here in chat but a few do not, at least for me. It says that they can be added or adjusted by an Admin as described on the linked page. Since you use Chat a lot , same as I do, i thought you might be willing to add or adjust them to work here. The ones i would like to see work here are the Hammer, Horns, Wave face, Giggle face, and maybe the dancing guy, though the color would need to be changed. If they work but im doing something wrong/ they work different here than is described at wikia, let me know please. Anything you are able/willing to do is apprechiated. 06:18, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :good stuph, veg. +1 for digging those new emoticons up. i added in the full range of emoticons available from messaging.wikia. a few of them are not ideal for our black background, such as the horns or the dancing dude. but they are now available for use. i also added a note to the community corner re: chat, hopefully to direct more of our new users to join the convo. all we need now is a doorbell or flashing lights or the such, to let me know that i'm currently ignoring some poor soul that clicked in while i was editing something. 19:26, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks for that :) Also, from what i read the pics for the icons could be changed / adjusted somehow by an admin, so if you can change the color of some of the Emoticons or ask someone more knowledgable in these things if they would be willing that might help. -- 23:14, February 28, 2012 (UTC) RfA for happypal Hi, please give your input on the thread at Forum:Requests for adminship:happypal. Thanks, happypal (talk • ) 13:13, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :as you stated (correctly) on your RfA, being an admin is an obligation vice a privilege. one gives up more privileges as an admin than one has as an RC, or even a UC. one of those privileges, i feel, is the right to state opinions on a user's RfA. being a community-based caucus, it is unwise to potentially sway the opinions of the community, not that my word has any more weight than said community. that said, i appreciate the hard work and effort you've put into the wikia. good luck and best wishes with your RfA. 22:33, February 29, 2012 (UTC) So apparently... Wikia doesn't like it when your computer dies and then you try to restart the chat. ITS ALL BLANK! Anyways, we shall continue the secrecy later. Don't be hatin' on us skinny peeps, y'all would be lost without us. D: 00:30, March 6, 2012 (UTC) THE DOVE! Hey fry guy i know where to get that dove you wanted all u have to do is do a series of missions from the middle of no where bounty board and the mission will apear where u must kill a scyrid crawler name slither who is worshipped like a god so kill him and he may drop the dove and if he doesnt just go and turn it in and u get one03:52, March 10, 2012 (UTC)~~ Nealon The Siren : You'd be surprised what you can find in this Wiki. Dämmerung 04:45, March 10, 2012 (UTC) thank you, nealon. in that convo i was actually lamenting the fact that i had been farming slither for end-game level doves and that, after a few dozen kills, he had only dropped the undesirable double dove. 19:58, March 11, 2012 (UTC) order of play learned with dlc4 did you? 01:10, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :oh, god. that reminds me. auto.... levelled....! 02:54, March 21, 2012 (UTC) rage quitting? again? 12:07, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :mordy's original .sav was heXXed to hell and back, agreed, but bricky and rols only had their banks / backpacks 'ENGORGE!'d. I don't recall WT coming up in the Forum:Patch 1.4.1 recognizes accumulated experience dicso. are you saying that merely opening a .sav file in the shrubbery caused my rage stroke? that files that never saw the shrub were not auto-leveled? 15:10, March 21, 2012 (UTC) doh! I trolled myself! guess I could read my own damn forum... my original Q for GBX to A still stands. as stated, PT2 preceded DLC1. so players could enter PT1 DLC1 at level 50. a little attention and aforethought may prevent such gameplay nerfs in the future. 15:33, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Discussion on contrasting forum polls. I agree! I made the poll on the Gearbox forums, expecting to have a predominantly Zer0 user base, but I guess I was wrong. Interesting how the communities contrast in such a way. 14:30, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :the gbx forum poll may not have drawn a sufficient number of voters yet to accurately feel the pulse of that community. that said I do suspect a prevailing contrarian attitude on teh forumz. me, myself, I subscribe to a laissez faire attitude towards gaming. I prefer to farm out my first-person shooters to the third person à la over-levelled bloodwing and sentry skills and even maxxed out radiance burnouts. so i'm most looking forward to axton longbowing his turret across the map while he sits back in his lawn chair sipping mojitos. 15:18, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Chief of the Forum Police Heh. Though it might be better not to respond at all. You know, not feedin' the you-know-whats and all that. Somebody needs to make a 3PDLC with Nyan-cat as its audio. Maybe I'll get motivated to do so if BL2's mod story is less horrible than BL's. Psychos running around with pop-tart armor, streaming rainbows out their ass. (I'm taking a break from BL at the moment, so I'm free to imagine all sorts of ridiculous shit. I'll get BL back when I find enough room in my office to reassemble my gaming rig. The joy of moving.) Dämmerung 05:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :yep. chief cook and bottle-washer of the FP now that my fellow officers are all afk. make my mod complete with rainbow nova poptart shields from the new nyannyan corporation. if you need any help moving you can borrow my photobucket account and gmail inbox. 06:05, April 4, 2012 (UTC) thanks...i have not a clue most likely what i'm doing...i just figured (and the husband unit concurred) that we should start adding to this page since we use it so much. When we happened across this gun at a level that was so much lower than previous posts, he figured it was the perfect opportunity. Phoenix1327 23:09, April 8, 2012 (UTC)MC Your first weapon is always special Nice find re: my old friend the SG11 Busted Shotgun. I'll try to get debug output re-enabled this week and look at it again. Interesting fact: the "Busted" prefix, unique to Brick's lame starter weapon, inflicts a 20% damage penalty, making it an even greater malus than that of the much-loved "Rusty" Vladofs (though at the damage level of a 0-level weapon, that penalty is shaving off fractions of a single damage point). Maybe Gbx wanted the reload speed buff of a combat shotgun's mag1 and the RoF of a Vladof for newbie friendliness. Though for that they could have given Brick a Tediore ZX11. Dämmerung 20:58, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :just the sim i had in mind when i uploaded that pic. i thought you may have something to say about ol' busty. i wanted to think that gbx gave players a) a weapon that showcases what that manufacturer could do (i.e. Dahl = recoil reduction, etc) and / or b) a glimpse of future loyalty coms, but roland's rusty MG blew those ideas. 21:08, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Should have given Brick a Torgue, but even a L0 Busted mag1 ZX Torgue would be too deadly a weapon. Dämmerung 21:16, April 9, 2012 (UTC)